Human in Tal A Human in Vilous
by Star-Wolf-Guardian
Summary: A Navy SEAL is sent on a mission which goes horribly wrong and results in his "Death". He dies and meets his drill instructor who tells him about the world of Sergals and what they do. Follow him as he explores this new world and goes on the adventure of a life time. (Also to anyone who reads this. I am not making fun of the military in anyway or the SEALS. God bless you all.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up with a groan as I looked around. My M4 lay next to me and there was blood everywhere. My HUMV was ablaze with flames and half my squad lay stretched out,dead, next to it. It was an ambush which caught us off guard when the first rockets hit. The tanks were fine as they were almost indestructible on the battlefield due to the armor on them. The tanks in which there were two of them covered us as we tried to pull our wounded out of the way of fire which came in hard. An Apache Guardian flew over head as it fired it's machine gun and rockets into several buildings. It gave us some relief but only for a brief moment as it had to leave to resupply. I picked up my M4 and dove behind one of our burned out HUMV's as bullets tore up the ground near me. I raised my Carbine and began to fire into a group of Chinese who were trying to set up a mortar in which to shell us with. I ran out of cover to retrieve the dang thing which thankfully wasn't to far from me. I ended up dragging it back with me including a couple of shells. I managed to launch a few off before a fellow soldier came over to me and took over. I covered him as he launched what few shells were left into the forces around us. He was careful and selective as he took out large groups of our enemy. I popped up and shot a few Chinese soldiers who were trying to get to our position in order to take us out. I slid a round into my grenade launcher which was underneath my M4 and let it fly with a satisfying explosion afterwards. I soon felt a sting in my shoulder which caused me to drop my weapon out of shear pain. "MEDIC!" I cried out as I lay there trying not to scream.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am captain Loreus Wall also known as Bloody Fang to some of my soldiers and several of the enemy. I am a Navy SEAL and was on my way to help escort a HVT out of the combat zone when we got hit by the "Squinties" as we call them or more specifically the Chinese. Anyways, I'm 6"6' and a white male with a small amount of middle eastern mixed in. I'm not muslim and I am a devoted Christian. I have blonde hair and ice blue eyes which often scare other people which works out sometimes in my favor. I need to get back to the story before you get bored sorry for the explanation.

The medic rushed over to me and was bandaging my wound until he was shot. Everything happened so fast as mortars began to shell us from every direction. I took a direct hit but instead of pain there was comfort and a soft white light. I sighed as it felt like it was my time. "GET UP SOLDIER!" I heard some one scream in the white void. It sounded like like my drill instructor from training and I shot up quick. That man was scary when it came to basic training. If you were up a second late then he would dump water on your head and then make you run for a half hour while everyone ate breakfast. I looked around, finally finding him I stood at attention. "at ease son, you out rank me." He said which caused me to visibly relax somewhat. I stood there waiting to be chewed out only problem was it never happened.

"Son what I am about to tell you may seem crazy so I have to ask you, do you believe in aliens?" He asked me. I nodded my head slowly. "Yes drill Sargent." I said to him. I watched him sigh. "Well your going to another world instead of dying. Lucky you huh? Listen where we are sending you is very dangerous and since your a SEAL your one of our best bets. There are a lot of hostile life forms on this planet so you'll have to be on your guard. Thankfully God decided to give your lazy ass a gift so you don't die to quickly." He said and tossed me an M4 with some kind of blue glowing line around the barrel. "What's this sir?" Is asked confused. My drill instructor frowned. "Unlimited ammo for the damn thing only problem is I can't understand why he chose you. Your bright but you make dumb choices sometimes." He said with a sigh. "Anyways you'll find a pack with food and a guide on the basic plants there so you don't poison yourself." He said gruffly.

I sighed. "Sir with all due respect why me out of all the SEALs?" I asked. I had great scores and all, even proved myself in combat but the only problem was that I lacked the ability to control my rage which would make me go to far. I actually killed a squad of the Chinese as we stormed a compound. Scary part is that I did it with my teeth and hands which is why I'm often called Bloody Fang. I saw him frown. "Well your brutality due to your inability to control your rage gives you an edge most wouldn't have in this world. Just watch out for a female named Rain Silves. You two would get along eventually and I don't want to see any children coming from her because you got her pregnant." He said. "Also watch out for Sergals in general, they looks like shark wolves but at the same time they look like they would rape you if they could. Some might so just be careful. I know your still a virgin so you'll probably want to keep that. Anyways good luck." He said to me before I felt myself being shoved. "What THE FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!" I screamed as I fell.

Meanwhile the drill instructor chuckled before frowning. "Shit!, I forgot to remove his wings." He said a face palmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"UUUUUUUUCCCKKK!" Thud. "OW SON OF BITCH!" I screamed when I hit the ground. Needless to say I was less that pleased at my landing. "Could have given me a wing suit or at least a damn parachute." I said angry. I stood up and looked around to find myself in an open field. "This place i to open." I said talking as if I was still with my squad. I took off to find the nearest piece of cover which was a boulder that stood out in the area like a sore thumb. Once I was there I pulled out my 45. Which I had bought while deployed and attached the silencer for it. There was no way in Hell I was going loud. The field I was in was surrounded by mountains and looked like it was meant for farming. There were also trails and a forest in the distance. Needless to say I could vacation here for R&amp;R instead of fighting but from what I had been told I was going to be fighting whether I wanted to or not.

I got up from my cover after scanning the area and took off at a dead sprint towards a large pile of hay. It was for concealment due to the fact a bullet would tear through it. The difference between cover and concealment is that cover is solid and capable of taking damage where as concealment only hides your ass. Thankfully there were several of these piles which I used to move along the road that had recently come into view. I saw some weird animal in the distance and brought up my M4 after holstering my 45. As I looked down the scope I recognized it as some type of cow or bovine. When I lowered my weapon there was a crack behind me which caused me to duck and pull out my 45. With practiced motion. I pointed it at the target only to come face to face with a confused wolf shark or now officially a Sergal. "Don't scream and don't move." I warned the creature that was about my size. I saw it shaking as I rose to my full height. "Where am I and speak quickly." I said with a cold tone of a killer.

"Y-your on Tal, in the Northern territory of Vilous." It said to me scared. The damn thing was a child so I lowered my weapon. Even though SEALs can kill without much of a second thought it didn't mean we didn't have a heart. We were only cold when we had to be. "Who's in control here?" I asked as I put my weapon away. I watched the child calm down slightly. "Rain Silves, she's the general of the Shigu or Northern Sergal military. She's been on a rampage lately through the south. She should be returning in a few days." I sighed in slight annoyance. I didn't even have an objective here and a soldier with no objective was a lost soldier. "Listen I have no idea where I am other than the fact that I've just been flung into another war after just finishing one of my own. My name is Loreus. What's your name?" I asked him.

The child was still shaken up but thankfully responded. "My name i-s Rav'sha most just call me Sha." He said to me. I frowned. "Is that like a nick name or a shorter version of your name?" I asked only to get a confused look in which I face palmed. "Like my name is Loreus so the short version would be Lor." I said. Rav'sha nodded his head. "Then I guess it's a shortened version of my name. What about you do you have a nickname?" The child asked. "They call me Blood Fang." I responded. I didn't care that he knew my call sign but the whole special forces should probably remain a secret. "I'm kind of lost. Do you think you could give me directions to the nearest city?" I asked him. The child was eager to help me as he pointed me in the general direction of the main city for the North. "Just follow this trail west and you should be there before Rain and her army return. You may have a few hours to explore before they return. If she sees you then chances are she'll want to fight you just to test your combat abilities. Try to stay hidden." He warned me. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for the help. I never met you and we should probably keep it that way. I don't want your family in the way of danger." I said as I took off with a jog. I wanted to cover as much ground as possible so a jog was the best idea. It wasn't to tiring and I could cover longer distances due to my training.

SEAL training isn't easy either. It's a pain too go through and if your survive Hell week then congrats because there's more on the way. I stayed off the road as I didn't want to be caught out in the open but thankfully there was irrigation ditches which were semi full of water. I waded through the water as it soaked through my dragon skin armor. I wished that I had one of those railgun prototypes. From what I had heard they were extremely powerful and almost like Barret 50.'s. Anyways first contact went okay if not a bit tedious but it worked out in the end. So now I'm headed to a city with an M4 in hand, hoping I don't piss someone off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well this is chapter three and I wanted to show you the first two chapters so you could see where I was going.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like or do like this as I haven****'t been able to find a fanfiction like this anywhere. **

**Don't forget to review and give me some advice. That or if you like the story please let me know.**

As I moved through the ditch I kept my eyes open for any possible attack. The ditch was deep enough for me to return fire while staying in cover. It was also full of water which meant I could submerge and hide if I had to. One of the many things I was taught was how to hold my breath for long periods of time which would come in handy while I was underwater. I soon heard a large amount of noise that was moving rapidly in my direction. I looked over the ditch just barely to see what looked like an army with a blue and white female leading them. She had some red color war paint but for some reason I could smell blood and a lot of it. The problem with that being an army was that I had to go underwater otherwise I would be noticed and possibly be labeled as a hostile or a spy of some kind. I quietly ducked underwater and remained motionless as they marched by. I watched several lightly armored sergals and and a lot of heavy armored sergals. The convoy was impressive to say the least and the discipline was obvious through the way they moved. Well it was impressive for it's time. The U.S military and most modern armies were more structured and well put together, That and they moved quieter. I watched them and got out of the ditch when they all passed. Or so I thought when I was grabbed from behind which shocked me slightly. I reached up, grabbed a head, and flipped the person over my shoulder which resulted in a cracking sound when it hit the ground. The Sergal was shocked and confused before it howled in pain.

I growled and bit into it's neck killing it rather easily as my teeth went to it's throat. I knew I had attracted some form of attention and slid back into the ditch before ducking under the water. I was right about attracting attention as several of it''s kin came running to see what happened. I tried to remain still but the sun and water had other plans as the sun shined down on me and the water forced me to the top which in turn got their attention. One of them charged me which made me fire a round into it's skull killing it instantly. "HOSTILES ENGAGED!" I yelled as if my squad was still there. They soon charged me all together even as I dropped half of them with my M4 before I switched to my combat knife. I grabbed one of them trying to swing a long blade at my head before I stabbed him and used his own blade against one of his friends. The fight lasted for maybe a minute but it felt longer as my adrenaline and rage kicked in which seemed to make them move slower as I stabbed them and broke arms. I was doing extremely well until I heard an order to stop and in turn they backed off. A few nursed broken arms or other injuries caused by my nails and teeth when I was on my attack. I raised my rifle at them as I slowly backed up. I have this strange sixth sense when danger is approaching from behind or if I've been in one spot to long which saved me as a blade just narrowly missed my head as I ducked underneath it. I shoved the barrel into the stomach of a Sergal and fired several rounds into it without stopping until it laid on the ground in a pool of it's own blood. I turned to look at the gathered Sergals and growled dangerously at them, daring them to come closer which much to my dismay none did. I was about to turn around until I saw a female who was slightly taller then the other push through the crowd. She had blue and white fur with what appeared to be red war paint under her eyes. I brought my rifle up slightly and frowned at her even as she smiled. "I've already killed plenty of your buddies and I won't hesitate to add your body to my kill list." I said to her. Needless to say her reaction was rather shocking and she spoke. "It seems you have killed several of my soldiers and not to mention a group of some of my best fighters. Impressive indeed but how would you fair against me?" I frowned as I looked at her. She looked like Rain Silves and yes I knew who Rain Silves was because I was a furry and still am one. I wasn't going to say anything in case she wasn't her but the similarities were all there. "Who are you first?" I asked her. I saw her lose her smile and replace it with a frown. "So you have not heard of me? The Brutal General, Rain Silves, The one who has Golden eyes?" She asked me. I wanted to jump on her and yell yippee no matter how childish it was but due to the fact I was an adult and a soldier none the less, kept me from doing so. Still she looked even better in real life than on some computer rendered version of her. "I guess in a way I do know of you. If I had been anyone else I probably would have killed you just for being who you are. I can explain more but I am not from this world. From what it looks like I came from one war just to be thrown into another which I really want no part of." I said to her. The look on her face was one of confusion which made me sigh in annoyance. "Like I said I'll tell you more later and then we can have our fight. As of now I am in hostile territory until confirmed otherwise and someone like me is not someone you would want to tangle with." I warned her. Her response was to growl at me but stop when I mentioned I came from another war.

"What do you mean another war?" She asked me. I simply smiled. "My country is at war with a another known as China who wants to take our place as the world super power. Thing is we have better technology, training, and the ability to support a war with very few problems. I am the elite of the elite when it comes to my country's military. Unfortunately until you are deemed on the need to know list I cannot tell you what I do." I said to her. Her response was an even deeper frown. "Fine, you may come with us but if you try anything then I will kill you myself." She warned me. She motioned for me to follow her to which I gladly did before I growled at one of the males glaring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Well here is chapter 4 I honestly wanted to put a story like this out and hopefully satisfy some people.**

**Please review and tell what you think. I can****'t do any better without feedback. Please no flaming either.**

We moved along the road rather quickly. I noticed that Sergals despite their looks had families of their own. Many of them wanted to get back to them while what few children were there talked about how much they missed home. Me being who I was tried to console them and I listened to their stories. I ended up making a few friends among them which was something I rather liked.

Rain Silves watched the creature interact with her people. She couldn't believe that he had been in a war with how nice he was being towards the children. It didn't add up and while she knew she didn't know much about him she knew she would learn more. He had promised her more information and not only that but he looked...appetizing to her. It was a hunger to eat him but a hunger to unlock his secrets and learn about his race. They seemed highly advanced both technologically and culturally so this presented a whole new world to her. She sighed as her armor was completely removed after a while which allowed her to stretch. The armor was comfortable but it did feel cramped after a while so having it off felt good especially when it was raining.

I had left the children to find a place to wash and clean myself as I was dirty as a cow pen and honestly I stink. I went to scout out a nearby area for a lake and thankfully found one. I smiled in relief and removed my armor. The Sergals here seemed friendly for the time being so I might as well bathe since I had the chance. I finished removing my armor and clothes before I pulled the magazine out of my M4 and emptied the chamber before I put the safety on. I was well muscled but not to heavily. I was one of those guys who could trick you into thinking he was weak. I was the kind of person who's muscle mass was compacted so I grew muscle faster but it didn't look like I did a whole lot. I did have muscles that showed though. I had abs and what not but I also had several scars on my body. One on each arm that ran from my shoulder to my hand due to me getting into a fight and not having my knife I used my hands. I sighed as I washed the dirt from my body which came off rather easily much to my happiness. I heard a silent splash as something entered the water which caused me to draw my knife and bring it up only to find the General there starring at me in shock. "What?" I asked her confused.

Rain had decided to take a bath in the nearby lake and when she entered the lake water she froze as she saw the creature. He was surprisingly well muscled and toned. He had several scars that she had noticed which made her believe that he had been in a fight or indeed a war like he claimed. "What?" He asked her which made her snap out of her trance. "I see you were telling the truth. What I don't get it how your so good with children you've never met." She said questioning him.

The look on her face when she was starring at me was one of curiosity which made no sense to me as I had never been stared at like that in my life. "It's standard protocol really, then again most U.S soldiers try to make friends with the kids so they can have a positive influence on the children. Just because they are soldiers doesn't mean they can't show kindness. It's a way of winning them over but SEALs like myself don't normally do it. We're more for raids and killing high priority targets or taking out dangerous weapon emplacements that or infiltrating highly defended positions." I said explaining to her a little as to what SEALs do. Her expression was priceless. She looked stunned or shocked. "Training is brutal and in the third week we have something called Hell week. That is where we root out the men from the boys. The reason our training is so hard is because Humanity is always fighting but when we are threatened as a species then we come together and it's never a good thing for the enemy." I said simply. I watched her start to crouch into a lunging position which made me become tense. "Either way Human, I wish to bathe and you are here with me. I don't like others near me." She growled at me. I shrugged and got out. I wanted to keep her guard down around me so if we did fight then she would underestimate me. I got out of the lake with a smirk. "I was done anyways, besides, I don't want loose fur on me." I said and walked away to place my clothes back on.

Rain watched the Human go and felt a small twinge somewhere in her heart. It wasn't that bad of a twinge so she ignored it. She began to think of the Human with a frown. He was indeed well built and had seen combat, the training he went through sounded like Hell, and from what he said his race is always at war with one another with only one year of global peace. Rain frowned as she bathed and her two servants came to help clean her fur out.

**Tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for you all. I'm sorry it took so long. **

**Thank you to the constitutionalist for also correcting some of my mistakes. I'll go back and rewrite some things in the first few chapters once I finish this chapter.**

**(Also I am a furry so don't freak out if you think I'm hating.)**

Loreus POV: I had replaced my armor and walked off once I drip dried, taking my M4 with me. "Fucking aliens. Furries would probably have a blast here." I muttered to myself. I didn't hate Furries and in fact I didn't really care what they did as long as it wasn't a threat to the United States or my fellow warriors. I just thought them as people with their own issues and quirks. As I walked on I noticed some of the other Sergals eating which prompted my stomach to growl in response. "Shut up." I growled to myself quietly. I looked around and decided to head into the forest to find something to eat with the book in hand. At least if I could make poisons from the bad plants in this book, I might be able to kill off a large portion of this force should they ever talk about trying to kill me. They wouldn't expect me to poison their food in the night. "SEALs...we're damn scary." I chuckled to myself.

Rain POV: The bath felt refreshing to say the least. I hadn't had a chance for a good bath for a while. The last one I took was probably a week or two ago due to us passing through a drier area of our continent. As I was dried off by my servants I came to think about the Human. He was a mystery and a strange creature. He came close to my height whigh made me think he was at least 6'4" so he was taller than the average sergal. He was definetly strong to some degree and very good at hiding his emotions while being able to read others very well. What is it that makes him different from other types of killers on my world? I sighed as they finished and walked to my place of rest. Several of my soldiers saluted me on the way there which helped to asure me of their loyalty. I had just entered my tent when there was a loud explosion, like the sound of thunder rolling across the plains. I went out side to hear another explosion in the direction of the forest. "I need four of you with me now!" I called out to which four stepped up almost instantly while I placed on my armor once more. "It's only coming from one source and should be easy to take down." I called out as I started leading them to the forest. I didn't know what I was leading them to see.

Loreus POV: "Gotcha you little bastard." I said smirking. I instantly started skinning the creature and removed its internal organs. It's not like the people here will care much. They were genocide crazy aliens for all I know. "There we go." I say as I finished skinning the creature. I heard a snap of a twig and I raised my weapon up to my shoulder in the direction. "Come out or I will shoot!" I ordered. Nothing came out which made me growl. I ducked instinctively ,ramming my elbow into the gut of what ever was behind me before grabbing its head and flipping it over me to put it on it's back. "Identify yourself." I growled at it only to see a fully stunned sergal looking at me wide eyed. "Oh. Don't sneak up on me like that." I said and held out my hand. "Come on, get up." It took my hand cautiously and I pulled him up to his feet. If you just got thrown around you'd be a bit cautious of the hand offering you help. "So there's at least three or four more of you." I jerk my thumb in the direction of where I believed the rest to be hiding. It shakes it's head which I respond with a frown of disapproval. "Do you know what my people do with liars?" I asked him. He shook his head in response. "We torture them for days on end. So you tell me the truth or I start cutting off pieces of your body." I snickered as I got a crazed look in my eyes. "I have the perfect thing for it too." I pulled out my Kbar with a wicked smile. The blade was sharp as I enjoyed sharpening it quite often when I was bored. It was in good shape because let's face it; If your gun jams your next option is your sidearm, if that jams or runs out of ammo, you have your knife. Someone in the military can tell you that you can't always rely on you guns. Sometimes things happen and you're stuck with nothing but a knife. He quickly changed his mind after and nodded his head. "Good boy." I said patting his head.

Rain Silves POV: I had led them through the forest to see the Human skinning an animal he had killed. "Ge'tas, go around and come up from behind him." I ordered. He quickly saluted and went quietly around the back till he stepped on a stick near us. I watched the Human stop and look around before getting up with his weapon ready. "Come out or I will shoot!" I heard him call out. I frowned as I thought we had been made until my soldier came up behind him. I don't know how he knew but it was fast. He shoved his elbow into my soldier which caused him to bend over in pain before he grabbed his head and flipped him over to put him on his back. The Human instantly stopped combat oncce he identified that the sergal was from my army. He told him not to sneak up on him like he did before questioning him as to where we were. He was smart enough to know there were others and even pointed in our direction. Next thing I knew my soldier was shaking in fear. I could see why, for once I saw someone that looked more crazy and savage than me. It was like there was a beast or animal inside of him that wanted out. After questioning my soldier he smiled and patted his head. I stepped out with my group to confront him. "What was that?" I asked him. "Intimidation can be a bitch if you don't know how to counter it or feel helpless. Less face it. I made him feel like a helpless chick and then used that against him." He responded before walking off back to the camp.


End file.
